What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/The Doodle Toons Show
The Doodle Toons Show is an American animated series created by Jack Cabhan and produced by Moonboy Animation. Based on Cabhan's webtoon Doodle Toons, the series premiered on Netflix on TBD 2019. Premise Cast and characters Production In 2014, Jack Cabhan (or Jack C. as credited) created the characters as a comic strip. On November 16, 2014, the pilot episode, Rabbit for Dinner, premiered on Jack C.'s personal Youtube account cartoonlover98. The show officially debuted more than a half-year later on August 21, 2015, with the episode, Clock Sucker. The show proved popular enough to spawn its own YouTube page, Clever Clover Productions, where the official cartoons have been moved. The original versions of the shorts were uploaded on Jack C.'s personal account, but have since been deleted. On September 6, 2017, the cast of Doodle Toons were given a major redesign, retiring the old verisons of the characters. On June 13, 2018, Jack C. announced that he would not be continuing the series as an animated cartoon, but the comics would live on, being uploaded to his Twitter account and DeviantART page. The final regular Doodle Toons episode was unfinished, called Monkey Business, which was uploaded to YouTube in animatic form. However, in early 2019, Jack C. sold the ownership rights to Moonboy Animation to adapt it to a television series, creating new characters for the series. TBD Episodes Season 1 (2019) *[[ /Clock Sucker/Aah, Shaddap!!!/Food Eating|Bellybutton in: Clock Sucker/Jellybean in: Aaah, Shaddap!!!/Auggie and Ralph in: Food Eating]] - Bellybutton doesn't want to get up in the morning. So he sleeps in for as long as he wants. So his alarm clock tries everything to get him up./Jellybean is reading a book, But she can't stand noises of the outside world. So she tries everything to get some quiet./TBD *[[ /Voleyball and Rats/Robo-James/What's-In-A-Name?|Bellybutton and Jellybean in: Voleyball and Rats/Jake and Jazmine in: Robo-James/Bellybutton in: What's-In-A-Name?]] - After destorying Bellybutton's TV and making him and Jellybean miss the volleyball tournament, the rats are forced to compete in a volleyball match against them. How will the rats prevail against such odds?/After James has had enough of the raccoons outwitting him, he decides to leave the duo. Knowing this, the raccoons decide to build a robot version of James! But will this be a decision that will be immediately regretted?/After fighting over Bellybutton cause he wants the channel changed, Cruncher jinxes him, which Bellybutton have to find a way to get someone to say their names to speak again. *[[ /The Way the Cruncher Crumbles/Rabbits, Cats and Rats/Bears and Hunters|Cruncher in: The Way the Cruncher Crumbles/Bellybutton and Jellybean in: Rabbits, Cats and Rats/Roger in: Bears and Hunters]] - After meeting an unwanted admirer, Cruncher, with the help of Bellybutton, tries to get rid of her./Jellybean is having serious trouble with the rats, so she calls Bellybutton over to help. When that fails, they call their friends Auggie and Ralph over to help them out./Roger tries to protect his children from the Hunter Beavers. *[[ /What's up, Duck?/Road Mouse/Bloated Appetite|Bunnia in: What's up, Duck?/Pip in: Road Mouse/Ray Ray in: Bloated Appetite]] - A female duck is rather envious of Bunnia after seeing her outwit James. Perhaps too envious./Pip decides to go on a solo road trip one day, but little does she know that there is a stowaway in her car...../Ray Ray has eaten all of the food in Jellybean's house, leaving his pals with nothing. As a result, they force him to gather some more food..... in Auggie's house. *[[ /Fat Food Follies/Auggie and the Puppy/Sold Out!|Goldie and Pip in: Fast Food Follies/Auggie and Ralph in: Auggie and the Puppy/Bellybutton, Jellybean and Cruncher in: Sold Out!]] - Goldie and Pip open a food stand, unaware of how shoddy their food is./Auggie adopts a small puppy and decides to train it right while Ralph wants to get rid of it./Bellybutton, Jellybean and Cruncher want to go see a new action movie, but the tickets are sold out. To make matters even worse, Ray Ray appears to have purchased the last four tickets! Will Ray Ray fork over the tickets, or just make things worse for our three heroes? *[[ /Wedge of Love/Baby Rabbits/Alien Trouble|Steve in: Wedge of Love/Jellybean in: Baby Rabbits/Roger and Rosy in: Alien Trouble]] - After a typical and successful food heist, Steve ends up falling in love with a wedge of cheese. Initially, this didn't bother the other rats, but later, the smell begins to disgust them (with Steve being immune to its smell), so they decided to come up with a solution: getting rid of the cheese. Will Steve keep his lovely dairy product, or will he have to suffer heartbreak?/Jellybean chases for the rats but Bellybutton supports them once and for all, so the rats are thrown out. Just a few seconds after that they receive four baby rabbits, Jellybean yet has a doubt. Can she solve the mystery? Or there is no mystery?/Roger and Rosy are visited by a strange alien, who annoys them. *Ringo in: Moneky Business/ * * * * * Season 2 (2020) * * * * * * * * * * * Reception TBD Despite the series' critical success, many people are baffled by the main character being called “Bellybutton”, as well as the constant references to well known TV series, especially classics like The Simpsons and The Flintstones. Trivia